Talk:Having Tens of Fun!/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:3C52:9EB4:904E:741-20171003042733
Barney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Kim (Erica Rhodes) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Emily (Hannah Owens) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) * Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) * Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Animal Fair # Puttin' On A Show # When the Circus Comes to Town # The Marching Song # The Rainbow Song # Laugh With Me! # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Brushing My Teeth # The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze # Yankee Doodle # The Exercise Song # Me and My Teddy # When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) # I Love You Gallery Releases File:Scan41.jpg|Original Release (2000) File:Scan40.jpg|Re-Release (2009) File:super singing circus spanish re release 2005.PNG|Spanish re-release (2005) Film Schedule Barney Call Sheet August 1999 b.jpg|Call Sheet (08/12/1999) Barney Call Sheet August 1999 c.jpg|Call Sheet (08/13/1999) Barney Call Sheet August 1999 a.jpg|Call Sheet (08/17/1999) Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director (unless if you count the screener copy of ''Be My Valentine, Love Barney''). **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West, simple because he had taken a day off while this video was in production. **The first home video since ''My Party with Barney'' in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In ''My Party with Barney'', he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Since this home video was filmed before the episode "Excellent Exercise!", Stephen is seen without his glasses in this video. *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since ''Barney's Night Before Christmas''. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''Barney's Big Top Fun'' (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). Videos Barney's Colorful World! is Barney's fifth stage show and third national stage show tour (after ''Barney's Big Surprise'' and ''Barney's Musical Castle'') that originally toured in North America from January 2003 until 2004. The filmed performance of the show was released on video on September 14, 2004. It was also performed in Puerto Rico, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Brazil, Argentina, and Mexico. Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Finally, they go under the sea. Along the way, they meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, Ginger the Dog, duckies, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast (The cast below is the cast featured in the video release) *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt Costume: Patrick Mcalister / Rick Starkweather) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Barlean / Matthew N. Myers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Dave Kendall / Jerad Harris) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) New footage (US) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Mom (Mauri Howell) Song List Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 I'd Love to Sail The Baby Bop Hop Mister Sun BINGO Castles So High The Duckies Do If I Lived Under the Sea Bubbles Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Just Imagine Colors All Around I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! Gallery 13230229 239062219800583 3477937895169161059 n.jpg 12647515_1515717742063453_5731260452995626871_n.jpg C-RBgiJWAAEPMu1.jpg Index live.jpeg Doc-152328.jpg doc-152326.jpg Trivia *This live show / video marked: **The first major live show to not have any new Barney songs. **The last live show to be released on home video. **The only appearances of Mike played by Blake Garrett, Donny played by Alex Collins, Sarah played by Tory Green, and Gina played by Alexis Acosta. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer of ''Come on Over to Barney's House''. *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in ''Barney Live! In New York City'') was credited as a dancer. *In the first quarter of the tour, Hayden Tweedie reprised her role of Sarah. She was replaced by Tory Green in fall 2003. *When this live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening). *In the show itself, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *The video was filmed at the Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona. *The North American tour was presented by "Toys "R" Us". Videos